


Irresistible Law of Strength and Weakness

by okapi



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Sleep Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: As Laura is sleeping, Carmilla visits to feed on her and give her pleasure.Non-con for sleep sex. Laura/Carmilla.





	Irresistible Law of Strength and Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW 2019 Corsets and Lemons kink meme. The prompt was: _As Laura is sleeping, Carmilla visits to feed on her and give her pleasure. Laura has a wet dream in her sleep, not knowing that it's actually happening._

I stood by her bedside and watched her.  
  
Never was more vital an elixir decanted in more lovely a vessel.  
  
Laura.  
  
As soon as she had sunk to the deepest of slumber, I threw off her bedclothes and gentle rolled her on her back.  
  
She did not wake.  
  
I showed admirable restraint in not slitting her nightdress in two with my teeth. Instead, I slipped my hand beneath the loose cotton and found her inner thigh. I caressed her slowly and deliberately, moving closer and closer to the juncture between her legs.  
  
I was pleased when my fingertips brushed damp cloth. I deftly removed her underclothing and left them in a careless pile on the floor. I felt a brief pang of disappointment that I would not be able to witness her pretty blush when she found them in the morning.  
  
Yes, my wanton minx, you did have quite a dream!  
  
I kept my eyes on her face and chest and, of course, her delicate throat as my hand returned to her sex. So damp, but arrogant creature that I am, I wanted her gushing before I quenched my own thirst.  
  
After a minute or so of light petting of her wiry hair, she gave an exquisite little moan and spread her thighs a bit wider.  
  
My finger found its way about the moist thatch of hair and began to tease ‘round her bud.  
  
Her chest rose and fell beautifully.  
  
I reached up with my free hand and cupped her breast through the nightdress.  
  
Really, vexing vixen that she was, why didn’t she sleep in the nude?  
  
Her nipple stiffened under the ministrations of my rubbing thumb. I slowed my attentions to her lower half and bent low and suckled the pebbled peak through the cotton.  
  
She gasped a delightful gasp.  
  
I repeated the acts on her other breast and wondered.  
  
Who was populating her dream? In whose caress of her sex was she right now reveling?  
  
It might be mine. It might be another’s. I didn’t much care.  
  
She _was_ mine.  
  
And she was so very wet.  
  
I traced the wetness point of her with two fingers, and when she whimpered, I pushed them inside her without preamble.  
  
She clenched round my digits.  
  
I heard her pulse. I felt her blood pound. I watched her chest heave.  
  
I thrust my fingers shallowly, in and out of her. Her moans were a wonderful counterpart to the wet noise which grew more and more obscene.  
  
Her body trembled, then broke out in a gorgeous sheen of sweat.  
  
Suddenly, she clasped my hand tightly between her thighs and rolled onto her side, her eyes pinched shut. She brought both her hands to the neck of her nightdress and rent it in two, wrenching a host of tiny buttons from their moorings.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
I rejoiced.  
  
One her full breasts was laid bare. I suckled it with abandon.  
  
I did not, however, waste too much time with so trivial indulgence.  
  
Before the hypnotic glow of her dream could fade, I sank my teeth into her throat and drank.  
  
Oh, Laura.  
  
The taste of her was so charming.  
  
I knew she would be too ashamed to tell anyone of her dream or the state in which she would awake. Nevertheless, I would wheedle something out her tomorrow, some confidence or another, and then I would convince her to dispense with nightclothes altogether and return and put my mouth on all of her.  
  
Perhaps she would become almost as greedy for such dreams as I was for her blood.  
  
Perhaps.  
  
Almost.  
  
Slaked, I left her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
